


Kill of the Moment

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Clint would do anything to serve his queen.





	Kill of the Moment

You licked your lips as you felt his lips caressing the skin of your throat. “Clint,” you nearly moaned out before carding your hands through his hair and tugging gently to try and pry his mouth away from you. “It’s your turn baby.” **  
**

“These fuckers can wait, darlin’,” he mumbled against your against, one hand gripping your ass tightly, the other holding his cards in his hand. “You know you’re mine, right now. All mine.”

You chuckled with a soft roll of your eyes. Someone must have been trying to get an eyeful of your body. Your husband only ever acted so aggressively with you when he had caught someone trying to get a sneaky look at you or up your skirt. Whomever Clint had caught in the act was in for a total beating after the poker game was finished and the crowd surrounding his table had diminished.  “Who is it this time, love?” you mumbled as you carded your hands through his hair. “What asshole would be foolish enough to check out a king’s wife without so much as a disregard for their own life?”

“I’m not too sure,” he mumbled against the material of the dress on your shoulder. “But there’s a man by the bar; I’ve been watching him. He’s new to this city. I’ve never seen him before. He’s been glancing this way for the last few minutes. Tell me if that would please my queen, if I handled him the way a king should handle their enemy?” He asked as he lifted his head and searched your face for any negative thoughts any declination of his offering.

“Nothing would please your queen more, my love.” you pecked his lips and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear before kissing him on the lips hard and deep for a long moment as poker chips were thrown into the middle of the table. A moment later, Clint took a fold and excused himself from the table as he’d finally caught sight of the man that had been eyeing you up all night. He tapped your thigh and you stood up away from him, a light smirk pleasuring your lips.

He fixed his suit jacket before kissing your temple and skirting around you to glide over to the bar with grace. You turned around and watched him with joy filling your eyes as you sipped from your cocktail glass. The scene in front of you caused several heads to turn; the look of pure anger on Clint’s face was enough to have alley cats zipping away in fear.

You leaned your back against the poker table as Clint stepped up to a random bar patron; an older gentleman by the looks of it. He seemed too cocky for your taste, causing a concerned grimace to put a frown on your face as Clint’s calm demeanor diminished rapidly. A pointed look towards you for approval and once you had nodded, Clint gripped the man by the back of the head and slammed his face against the glass counter, causing it to shatter away in pieces on the carpeted floor along with the bar goer’s drinks as well.

Clint had built this casino for you when you had married a few years ago. You treasured it beyond anything he had ever done for you. You loved the money, the drugs, the alcohol that passed through the place every day. Business boomed, never having a dull day. Bar fights were common. Thieves were seldom. Respect was demanded by everyone that worked for your husband. He’d allow violence from the workers if they had felt even the slightest of offended- which hardly happened due to Clint’s reputation around the city.

Bodies were a constant trash pile in the dumpsters behind the club. Clint killed so many poor souls, it’s a miracle that he still felt anything but rage at this point in his life. But you, you were the reason he felt human at all. You were the reason he hadn’t gone over the edge of life yet. And for that, he was grateful. You meant everything to him and he would kill in order to prove that to anyone who so much as questioned his faith and loyalty to you. Clint didn’t tolerate assholes who disrespected his queen. He didn’t feel appreciated when some thug on the street had whistled to you, calling you out as if you were a dog being called to his owner. You were a human being and Clint would kill anyone who didn’t think that of you.

You adored his devotion to you. You adored how much he had protected you. You admired how skillful he was with a gun in his hand. You loved this man with every fiber of your being. You dedicated your life to him, and he to you.

You watched with intense eyes as Clint exchanged several words with the man, smiling, occasionally looking over his shoulder at you as the man did the same, even as blood trickled from his temple where shards of glass stuck out in odd angles. You hid a smirk behind the cocktail glass as Clint had suddenly grabbed the poor old man by the back of the neck and slammed his face against the bar top yet again, shattering the bar into pieces. He slammed the man’s head a few more times before standing up and casually fixing his tie on the way back over to you, bloody shirt and all.

“No more peeping tom, doll face.”  He smirked, pulling you tightly to his body as he snapped his fingers to grab the attention of his henchmen. “Fellas, there’s a spill on the bar that needs to be wiped down. Do you mind?” He kissed you as two men strolled by him to dispose of the body.


End file.
